


I Love You

by Revoraic



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: B-Joo cries, Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff, thats the sad, with a little bit of sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revoraic/pseuds/Revoraic
Summary: It's been a rough day, but in the end they still had each other.





	

It wasn't that the day started out hectic, but when you're woken up by your maknae screaming throughout the entire fucking dorm building… it causes some commotion.

Sangwon had decided that, since all their alarm clocks collectively decided to stop working all at once, he was “contractually obligated” to wake everyone up himself. That in turn scared the shit out of everyone, especially their leader, as when one runs around banging on doors while screaming so loud no one knows what you're saying…. you tend to raise panic.

Almost everyone was rushing out of their respectful rooms to find out what was wrong only to see Sehyuk pretty much tackling the maknae to the ground to get him to _shut the fuck up_. Little shit was just laughing away.

Byungjoo honestly tried his best to ignore it. He was extremely familiar with the maknae's shenanigans, so he just stayed in bed and ignored it. However, he was ripped from his paradise under the covers by a certain vocalist practically jumping on him. “Byungjoo!” Hansol cried and squished his cheeks, “Byunnie, are you okay?!”

He just groaned, opening his eyes to glare at the other, “Hansol, I'm fine-”

“Are you hurt?! Yano was screaming and I was so worried-”

“Hansol!” Had Hansol not even checked what was happening outside? “I'm fine, everyones fine, stop panicking.” Hansol searched his expression frantically for any sign of lying, and still insisted on checking all of him when he found none.

Hes learned by now to just let it happen. There's no stopped a Hansol when a Hansol is in motion. Topp Dogg's first law.

“Are you done yet.” he grumbled, eyes slipping shut again. He felt Hansol sigh and move to hover over him, to which he just rolled onto his side fully intended on going back to sleep.

“You can't go back to sleep,” the older started pointedly, “we have important things to do today.” No answer. No even a single reaction out of the other dancer. Desperate times call for desperate measures. “Byungjoo~” he whispered into his ear. “You need to get uuup~” It was a warning and Byungjoo knew it. Still, nothing. Hansol licked the shell of his ear before giving his earlobe a nip, which made the other tense up.

“ _Hansol-_ ”

“You gonna get up?” he whispered, enjoying the torture he's giving. Byungjoo huffed, “You're an ass.” Then Hansol was forced to sit upright, lest he get headbutted by his boyfriend sitting up begrudgingly. “Hmmm, yeah. But you love me~”

“Sometimes I doubt that,” the younger grumbled, but Hansol just gave him a kiss, “Cmon, let's go get some breakfast.”

\---------------------

I had been an exhausting day from the start, and it wasn't even dinner time yet.

They had 30 minutes to eat breakfast, get ready, and be out the door. Then they had a meeting with their managers and an interview following that. After, they had to meet with their stylist to pick and choose outfits for their upcoming photoshoot, then dance rehearsals right after that. And their choreographer was a little less than friendly today.

It seemed no matter how well any of them danced, it wasn't good enough for him. He was the most harsh on the dance line, as he thought out of everyone they would be the ones to not fuck up so badly. 

Looking back on it, Hansol realizes that none of them were anything short of perfect.

But with the day just a little more than halfway over with, Byungjoo was almost reduced to tears. As always, his equally exhausted boyfriend was there to care for him.

“Babe, it's okay… you did so good, okay?” Hansol mumbled into the younger's soft hair as he ran his fingers up and down his back to soothe him, “You did so so good.”

Byungjoo’s response was muffled into his chest, “Then why did he call me out so much…”

Hansol let out a soft sigh, feeling his shoulders sag with gravity that seemed twice as heavier than usual, “I honestly don't know,” a soft groan vibrated against his chest, “but he had no right. We're idols, but we’re human. We can't always perform to the best of our abilities, and that's okay!”

Byungjoo sighed heavily before sniffling, “But he's right, Hansol, we’re the dance line. We’re supposed to be better than that-”

“Kim Byungjoo you listen to me right now,” Hansol said in a stern tone, his soft hold on his boyfriend tightening. “Our choreographer had no right or reason to treat us like he did. It was wrong, and rude, and we deserve much better- you deserve much better.”

When Byungjoo said nothing, he continued, “He yelled at you a lot, Byunnie, but that doesn't mean anything. I had my eyes on you,” he smiled, “I always have my eyes on you and you were doing so good, okay? You looked so determined and beautiful and I'm so proud of you.”

There was a moment of silence before Byungjoo let out a short laugh and moved up to come face to face with Hansol. His own eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks wet and flushed from crying due to his previous bout of upset frustration, “I love you so much, you know that?” he said weakly, resting their foreheads together. Hansol just smiled and closed his distance between their lips, kissing him gently.

“Hey g- WHOA okay, whoa, I'm interrupting something.” the intruding voice, belonging to their one and only maknae, quickly fled the room upon entry. It gained a reaction from the pair, the two busting out in light-hearted laughter. He never ceased to amuse them even in the most upsetting of situations. “Yano, it’s okay to come in you know.” Hansol called out while Byungjoo just kept giggling.

“I don’t wanna see the two of you suck face, hyung. I just wanted to come tell you that food is being delivered.”

“Oh, sweet! Thank you!” Sangwon left them after that, giving them some semblance of peace for the time being. They were grateful that he didn’t stick around. They loved him to death, but right now they just really needed some alone time with each other. Now to hope that Jiho didn’t show up too. Byungjoo sat up a little to look at his boyfriend with a small smile on his face, to which Hansol quirked an eyebrow at, “What’re you looking at, punk?”

“You.”

Hansol over dramatically swooned, a hand flying to his forehead, “Oh, the amazing B-Joo! I’m blushing!” He started laughing at his own theatrics, already feeling better by just being in the others presence. “Aish, don’t be so weird.” Byungjoo snorted and cuddled right back up to Hansol, tucking his head under his chin and closing his eyes, happily humming. It wasn't often the two of them got to have moments like these, always being captured by cameras wherever they went. They couldn’t risk the truth of them coming out.

Even if Hansol often left very clear evidence of their relationship.

They both loved the idol life, and wouldn't trade it in for the world. They loved getting up on stage and singing and dancing, and pleasing their fans. Meeting their fans. Doing interviews, and making music videos. They loved all the hard work and the stress and the good times. But they definitely loved moments like these more, moments when they didn't have to hide, even just for a little bit. Moments when they could kiss and cuddle freely, without fear of ridicule or anyone finding out. 

“Hansol?”

“Yeah, Byunnie?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Byungjoo. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow my first story on archive wow
> 
> i decided to use their real names instead of their stage names, and i decided that halfway through writing this wow. 
> 
> but this is for a friend, actually. i hope you like it friendo!


End file.
